


Tranquility

by Clairianne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, and nothing more, i don't think so, is it plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairianne/pseuds/Clairianne
Summary: For him, feeling so free and calm in the wilderness, where no one search for him, was the equivalent of heaven. It’s just him, the beauty of the evening, and his muted thoughts, concentrated on that exact moment.





	Tranquility

Everything around Sirius was still. 

He wasn’t used to tranquility, to hearing his own thoughts and feeling calm. For more than thirteen years his mind was filled with screams and pain, the suffering for others, but also rage and need for revenge. 

He sat on the wooden stairs and tried to still his breathing. He didn’t want to disrupt the moment, that calm stillness of the raining evening in the woods, where the only thing you can hear is the methodical murmur of the rain, blasts of wind lost between the tree branches and distant hoot of owls. 

Sirius was mesmerized and charmed and completely lost of words. 

He was surprised he still can feel like that, like something so simple and mundane can make his heart ache and eyes go damp from emotions. For him, feeling so free and calm in the wilderness, where no one search for him, was the equivalent of heaven. It’s just him, the beauty of the evening, and his muted thoughts, concentrated on that exact moment. 

Him and the love of his life, closing the door behind him with a sigh. After that, mug filled with hot, strong flavored tea appeared in his hand and soft blanket around his arms. 

“Move a little.” he heard and immediately submit, Remus’ voice was nothing more than a whisper. He moved just a bit and shared the blanket, immediately clinging to his partner’s side. They scooped even closer, smiling to their own mugs, watching gentle movements in the woods, blurry with rain and night sky. 

For the past few weeks, Sirius caught himself more and more taken-aback by how easy was to him to just… forget. To just live day after day in that forsaken part of the woods, with nothing to do but heal and drown in the calm and perfect presence of Remus.

Too easy to forget those thirteen years in Azkaban, that constant, unbelievable suffering, when the only things in his mind was desperate need to die and certainty that everyone he ever loved hated him. 

It was still there, hidden in the depths on his mind. It woke him up at night, sweating and shaking. He was still the fugitive, the most wanted, and hated.

But with Remus close to him, the thoughts evaporated as soon as the came. Remus with his soft words and love in his eyes, dispersing all the pain from Sirius’ mind.

They weren’t the same people they were in Hogwarts, young, in love for the first time, looking bright at the future. Thinking they would be together forever, living day by day, learning and loving and surviving all the bad days with the help of one another. 

They were older, battered, used to live without the hope for too long. But they did find each other again. Sirius wanted to hold onto that as long as he could. 

He definitely didn’t want to think about the hard truth that evening, when sky was so calm, tea so perfectly spicy, and Remus so content next to him. He didn’t want to remember that they would have to finally come back from their hiding, to help the world falling apart, especially his beloved godson. 

He needed the time to heal, he knew that. Years of neglect his simple needs, living in fear and despair, it all weakened him in more than one way. 

For the first time in his life, he gave himself that time. Self care, that how Remus called it, and Sirius believed him, knowing that nobody knows more about this subject than the werewolf. Remus was the only person understanding and wanting to help him do that. 

But Remus was also visibly tired, with new marks on his face from the last full moon, his old sweater hanging on his torso even more than week before.

The only things Sirius could see was the tiny, content smile on his beautiful lips, always shiny and bright eyes and the softness emanating from his features. He could only see the well known equanimity, out of this world, soft beauty, making his heart beat faster with only the thought, “this beautiful and wonderful man loves me as much as I love him”.

Without any word, Remus’ hand found its way to Sirius’ hair, freshly cut and finally untangled; his clever, long fingers working through the strands, massaging his scalp lightly. Sirius couldn’t help but lean into the touch, closing his eyes with a sigh. It was easy, to get lost in the perfect feeling of the hands wanting him to rest and be happy, with the smell of rain and pine trees around. 

“I want to stay here forever,” Remus said after a long minute, when Sirius lied his head on his shoulder. “We could have this, after the war…”

Sirius smiled into his neck. It was silly and impossible thought, but nevertheless, making his heart flutter. 

“We would have cows and chickens,” he added, just to humor Remus’ fantasies. “And have lots of sex without anyone complaining.”

Remus’ laugh was the prettiest sound he’s ever heard. Especially when it was lost in Sirius’ mouth when he finally got to kiss him. 

“You’re not the kind of person to hide from the world when it needs help,” Sirius said after a long moment of slow kissing, their faces only inches apart. 

“I know,” he sighed. “But this one time I want… I really want to be selfish. I just got you back, after all those years. I want to be happy with you without anything and anyone staying on our way…” his voice, with every words, becoming quieter, but the light in his eyes shone with more light Sirius had seen in a very long time. “I want a happy ending for us.”

Sirius kissed him, again, this time to fill the gap for words he couldn’t say, all the feelings towards Remus overwhelming him. 

“I hate to be the reasonable one,” he whispered, looking his partner deep in the eyes, both hands lost in the softness of his grayish hair. 

“So don’t be,” Remus said, loud and sure. The heat in his eyes made Sirius’ blood boiled. “Just stay here with me a little longer.” 

Sirius forever remembered this night as mixture of rain, pine trees and soft words of love in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something sweet and simple about them, because all my works about Wolfstar are unfinished WIPs I will probably never finish *sigh* 
> 
> Come and say hi on tumbl: clairles.tumblr.com :)


End file.
